A Aprendiz
by LiliiMalfoy
Summary: " Hermione, eu quero Lily Potter de novo entre nós." Ela para ela trabalhar com Severo Snape durante 1 ano. Mas agora ela tinha que ajudá-lo em uma jornada contra a morte. E se paixonar pelo seu ex-professor não fazia parte dos seus planos... TRADUÇÃO!


Tradução de "A Aprendiz" . Essa fic não é minha ela é da autora Ataraxie (link do perfil dela : u/1842137/Ataraxie) e está sendo traduzida por mim com os devidos créditos. Tudo pertence à J. K Rowling.

Link da fanfic original pra quem quiser : s/9921896/1/The-Assistant

**1º capitulo : Deixando o medo para trás.**

"Merlin..."

Com um suspiro, Hermione largou o pergaminho que ela tinha aberto com tanto entusiasmo a alguns segundos atrás. Ela queria ficar sozinha para saber as novidades. Finalmente, ela tinha acertado. Primeiro tinha que se recuperar do choque , para depois contar para seus pais. Hermione pegou o pergaminho e o releu mais uma vez com ainda maior atenção.

" Cara Srta. Hermione Granger,

Em primeiro lugar, gostaríamos de lhe parabenizar por completar seu primeiro ano de Poções com as melhores notas. No final de seu primeiro ano, é requerido que se faça um estágio com um Mestre de Poções indicado pelo Ministério. Como sabe, esses Mestres estão distribuídos de acordo com diferentes classes, e tendo alcançado as maiores notas em seus exames, nos estamos lhe indicando o melhor qualificado Mestre de Poções esse ano. Sendo assim, seu estágio será junto com o Mestre Severus Snape, recentemente congratulado com a Ordem de Merlin. Mais informações serão passadas a você no seu primeiro dia de aprendizado.

Sinceramente,

Ministro da Magia"

Um ano havia se passado desde o fim da guerra. Hermione não havia recebido seus NIEM's, no entanto, havia conseguido entrar para um prestigiado programa de Poções Avançadas e completou seu último ano sem dificuldades. Ela não podia dizer que este sempre foi seu sonho pois há alguns anos, ela estava fascinada por estudar Runas Antigas e visava uma especialização nisso assim que ganhasse seu diploma. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu entrar no programa pois ainda não havia prestado os NIEM's.

Minerva recomendou que ela voltasse a Hogwarts por 1 ano para que pudesse ter tempo de planejar seu futuro, mas ela não quis aceitar. Já era um ano mais velha que seus colegas de classe durante seus anos escolares e ela não queria se atrasar mais um ano. Ela então se voltou para Poções, um assunto interessantíssimo, mas que exigia muito. Ela não tinha " O dom" para o assunto, mas se contentava em ler as instruções, que pesquisava em livros de autores renomados, e isso era o bastante para se sair bem.

Mas hoje,com o pergaminho que determinava seu futuro como Mestre de Poções na frente dela, Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontadinha de medo. Severo Snape. Seus últimos 6 anos em Hogwarts e frequentando suas aulas lhe ensinaram a conhecer seu caráter. Ele foi inocentado há 1 ano, logo depois do término da guerra que o deixou à beira da morte. Ele foi encontrado inconsciente dois dias depois, dentro da Floresta Proibida, incapaz de dar uma explicação sobre seu desaparecimento. Hermione sempre se perguntou como esse frio e distante homem conseguiu sobreviver de um ataque de Nagini ( que ela presenciou de perto). O professor nunca quis comentar sobre o assunto.

E agora ela estava sendo forçada a trabalhar com ele. Mentalmente ela admitiu que tinha tirado a sorte grande. Severo era brilhante, um mestre capaz de fazer o melhor quando cercado por seu material. Seu talento era reconhecido por toda comunidade cientifica nacional e internacional. Hermione sabia que ela era sortuda de ter uma oportunidade de trabalhar ao lado desse grande Mestre. Seria necessário que eles trabalhassem juntos durante um ano, ela pensou enquanto lia o pergaminho anexo ao primeiro. Ela entendeu que teria que viver com o Mestre durante a semana e tinha o sábado e o domingo livres. O endereço estava escrito atrás: Spinner's End. Hermione já tinha ouvido Harry comentar sobre isso a algum tempo atrás. Era a casa da familia Snape, previamente a havia deixado para viver em Hogwarts em tempo integral. Percebeu que como ele tinha reavido a casa, ele não mais leciona em Hogwarts.

Era o primeiro ano desse programa de estágio, e o fazer sobre as asas de Severo era uma pressão e tanto para uma mulher de 20 anos. Ela não tinha ninguém para quem pedir conselhos sobre o aprendizado. Ela era a primeira.

Hermione deu uma olhada no calendário pendurado na parede de seu quarto. Ela tinha somente 3 dias até o começo do estágio. Ela se jogou na cama, imaginando como o encontro com o ex-professor seria. Ele seria arrogante com ela como sempre?

Ela se levantou, amarrando seu cabelo num grande coque no alto da cabeça e foi até à sala com a carta na mão. Seus pais a esperavam no fim da escada com ar impaciente. Sua mãe já esfregando as mãos nervosa, como se estivesse rezando e lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

"E então, recebeu as boas noticias que você estava esperando?"

A jovem olhou para seus pais. Seu pai, Paul Granger, sempre teve orgulho da filha, durante os bons e maus momentos. Ele sempre se preocupava em dizer o quão maravilhosa ela era e que ela tinha que lutar para ter o que queria. Seu cabelo grisalho lhe dava um ar mais sábio, e seu começo de calvice não lhe tirava o charme inglês. Ao seu lado, sua mãe Jane Granger, estava com um vestido que lhe caia maravilhosamente bem. Seu cabelo era curto e combinava com seu rosto.

Hermione tinha vivido o ultimo ano com os pais, sempre voltando para casa depois das sabia que seria difícil deixá-los novamente. Ela estava acostumada na época de Hogwarts, no entanto, iria ser difícil para ela. Ela deu um sorriso forçado e desceu as escadas.

" Eles me indicaram um renomado Mestre. Acho... que estou satisfeita com a escolha."

Sua mãe lhe abraçou, emocionada de ver que sua filhinha estava feliz. Logo percebeu o que ela tinha falado.

"Você está apenas _satisfeita?_" Ela perguntou com uma cara carrancuda.

" Eu já conheço meu Mestre. Ele era professor de Hogwarts quando estudei lá. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele era agradável." Hermione respondeu.

" Não existe alguma maneira de trocar de mestre querida?" Seu pai perguntou.

" Não." Ela suspirou. " E mesmo se fosse possível, acho que é uma ótima oportunidade essa que me com Severo pessoalmente é mais do que eu poderia querer. Ele é de longe um dos melhores mestres, se não o melhor, da sua área. Realmente, eu não poderia estar mais agradecida." Ela concluiu com um sorriso.

Seus pais relaxaram depois de um tempo e a levaram para a cozinha para tomar um chá.

" Então nós devemos comemorar!" Disse sua mãe com um sorriso.

**_3 dias depois_**

Hermione olhou nervosamente para seu relógio. Oito horas da manhã. A coruja que ela recebeu no dia anterior insistia que ela fosse pontual. Ela não precisou ler o final do pergaminho para saber: Severo Snape odiava esperar. Por isso ela tinha acordado cedo para estar na hora exata para conhecer aquele com quem ela passaria um ano inteiro trabalhando. Ela não levou suas malas, esperando que a reunião fosse mais apresentação do que trabalho.

Chegando em frente ao número 14, ela respirou fundo. O jardim, que era na frente da casa, estava mais do que abandonado, e ela se perguntou se dentro da casa o aspecto era o mesmo. Certamente Severo não viveu ali durante muitos anos, mas ela esperou que uma arrumação tivesse sido feita para a sua chegada. Uma ideia lhe ocorreu e ela riu de sim mesma. Severo não era uma pessoa que parecia se preocupar com seu hóspede. Quanto menos pessoas perto dele, melhor para ele.

Hermione pegou sua bolsa e começou a andar pelo caminho de pedra que levava até a casa do mestre de poções. Ela estava prestes a bater na porta quando a mesma se abriu de repente. Na sua frente estava o homem mais imponente que ela já tinha visto. Vestido em longas vestes negras mesmo com o calor do inicio de Setembro, e os cabelos mais pretos do que um corvo; ele segurou a porta com sua mão esquerda e olhou fixamente para ela. Hermione engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso para amenizar o clima pesado que estava presente entre os dois.

"Bom dia profes..."

" Mestre Snape." Ele sussurrou " E eu peço que se mostre pontual no futuro Srta Granger."

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele se afastou da porta. Hermione permaneceu parada por alguns segundos antes da voz de Severo lhe atingir.

" Posso perguntar pelo o que está esperando? Um convite talvez?"

Ela entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione piscou diversas vezes para se acostumar com a escuridão presente na casa. Havia luzes acesas, certamente, mas não tão claras como estava lá fora. Um olhar sobre as janelas lhe deu a explicação para a falta de luz. Ele as mantinha quase totalmente fechadas.

Suas mãos apertaram sua bolsa de couro mais forte do que ela imaginava e então ela notou Severo a poucos metros dela. Ele sentou maliciosamente em uma poltrona, próximo a uma bamba estante de livros, e a observava. Ela não conseguia distinguir sua expressão devido a falta de luz, então ela se contentou em esperar que ele falasse. Estar na mesma sala que o ex-professor sempre foi difícil para ela, mas estar sozinha em sua companhia era ainda mais difícil.

" Vejo que a coragem grifinória é somente uma lenda." Ele disse com um sorriso cínico.

Hermione ficou calada. Ela sabia perfeitamente que ele fez esse comentário para testá-la, para saber seus limites para que ele pudesse quebrá-la. Foi isso que Harry disse quando ela contou a novidade para ele. " Não lhe mostre fraqueza Hermione. Nunca." Certamente, Snape se esclareceu quanto a seu passado como Comensal, mas seu comportamento continuava o mesmo. Ele era extremamente hostil e isso nunca iria mudar.

Ele descruzou suas pernas e se inclinou para frente para olha-la melhor.

" Sente-se."

Hemione sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao ex-professor. Colocou suas mãos sobre suas pernas e começou a falar, não sem antes ter certeza de que ele falaria.

" É uma honra poder estudar ao seu lado, e honest..."

" Sem essa para mim Srta Granger. Sua posição nessa poltrona mostra perfeitamente que minha proximidade lhe incomoda." Ele disse com um começo de sorriso no seu rosto. " Estou errado?"

A jovem mulher sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele estava tão perto, com a expressão tão vazia. Ela escolheu ser sincera, mesmo que se arrependesse assim que as palavras saíssem de sua boca.

" Você está certo." Ela murmurou. " Se eu pudesse ter escolhido, certamente teria escolhido outro Mestre de Poções para meu estágio. Mas acho que sou capaz de colocar minha... antipatia de lado por um ano se isso for resultar em um conhecimento exemplar no final da nossa... colaboração."

Severo não respondeu de primeira, optando encará-la ao invés disso. A tensão era palpável entre eles e ele não fazia ideia do porquê. Ele a conhecia, ela também o conhecia, sua palavras provaram isso. Ele se moveu de volta, apoiando seus ombros na poltrona. Ele notou que ela parecia aliviada pela sua ação e seu sorriso cínico de sempre apareceu novamente.

" Vejo que você não mudou, parece que continuar a merecer o apelido de Sabe-Tudo. No entanto, não se engane. Enquanto meus colegas escolhem seus assistentes livremente, eu gosto de chamá-los, porque é isso que você fará, me dar assistência. O ministro nos colocou juntos por uma razão. Espero que você não tente nenhuma proeza em relação às poções. Sei perfeitamente que você é incapaz disso." Ele disse desdenhosamente.

" Mas eu exijo disciplina e trabalho duro de você... Fui claro Srta Granger?"

" E pontualidade?"

Severo semicerrou os olhos, lhe sondando. Hermione se culpou pela arrogância, mas se perguntou qual seria sua resposta.

" Pontualidade também...Srta." Ele murmurou.

Por razões que ela preferiu ignorar, sua voz teve efeito sobre ela. Ela engoliu em seco e esperou que ele começasse a falar novamente. Finalmente Severo se levantou ajeitando suas vestes e andou a passos largos ate uma porta situada ao lado do estava pegando na maçaneta quando ele virou-se e a olhou. Hermione entendeu que ele queria que ela o seguisse e levantou-se rapidamente fazendo com que sua bolsa caísse no chão. Em um movimento rápido ela a pegou vergonhosamente antes de segui-lo até o laboratório.

Esse seria o lugar onde eles iriam trabalhar juntos, e fazer outras coisas...

N/T: oooooi gente! E ai gostaram? Essa é um fanfic que eu achei passeando por aqui e quis compartilhar com voces. Ainda nao li ela inteira, mas me pareceu ser bem interessante. Já traduzi mais alguns caps e pretendo postar em breve. Nao foi ficar fazendo chantagem de que se vcs n deixarem reviews eu n posto haha Mas seria legal saber o que vcs estão achando :) Um beijo p voces !


End file.
